epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SophisticatedShark/Fandoms vs Haters - Bad Battle Suggestions 10
Apologies for the other blog post, I hit enter too early except that my power went out for the entire day so I couldn't upload the rest of the blog. So anyways, this battle was pretty hard to make, maybe more than Honey Buns vs Twinkies but I'd say this was more fun to make. Shout out to GIR 5 life for finding the suggestion for this battle as well as a bunch of other suggestions we might see later. Anyways without further a due, here's the fandoms, consisting of bronies, comic book nerds, and whovians; against the haters, the Ku Klux Klan, neo-nazis, and internet trolls. Enjoy BAD RAP BATTLE SUGGESTIONS FANDOMS VS HAAAATTEERRRS BEGIN 'Fandoms:' In the name of Equestria, we'll best you with our flows Three mess of ya's, with one schooled by a radio show I don’t mean for it to rain on your white pride parade But let's show the exception of who we love and tolerate I’m coming in so Marvelous, so don’t try to stop me Call me Captain America and watch me choke hold a nazi So why don’t you go and brand a swastika on your tramp Now watch me slam you harder than a concentration camp Someone call the Doctor, I’m out of this freaking world I'm hanging with the companions, you've never talked to a girl A fascist, a racist, and a redditor so faceless? We spit it so underground, we floor you back to your basement We’re wasting these haters, I can’t quite comprehend it That these guys’ only friends is the freaking First Amendment We mix it up and wreck this, you go keep your colors separate No one'll listen your next message so just try to protest this 'Haters:' These bestiality freaks are gonna suffer great affliction When we burn your fanfictions and cross you like crucifixion Watch the Kool Kids Klub show these nubs how to hang We're the only klan that spits more dang than Wu Tang Heil Hitler! No manchild can stop the superior race The Fourth Reich has come to lyrically leave you waste Call me the newest stormtrooper because I bring the thunder Why don’t you reblog this verse and cry back to your tumblr All u noobs fukin suck, this troll master will flame it on I'm gonna whoop these faggot maggots back to Comic Con So sonic screw yourself, stick to cosplays and roles You can argue all you want, but you should never feed the troll 'Fandoms:' Why should we take shit from some dork in a fedora? We fandoms stick together, with doper rhymes than Zecora You're a sad man, a hick, and one out their wibbly wobbly time Your verses are so damn horrible that they should be a hate crime Why don’t you stuff your little lines in your point pillowcase fools? You're building us up your walls? I knock 'em down: Deadpool Watch these bigots go and hiccup when we're sicking them out So quit rapping your hate speech and just head back to the south 'Haters:' Our motion's breached the whole globe, not just those confederates You'll wish that you could regenerate when we exterminate! In the front, we leave you stormed like the dead doctors you mourn Retreat to your comic book store and stick to rule 34 porn I'd bang you harder than your mother, lynch you hanging off a willow Making a change to the world, go kiss your Twilight Sparkle pillow You'll wish you had your reTARDIS when we show you white power Like those cockroach jews, you should really take a shower So to speak, you got owned like your minted action figures Or I guess in our words, just like a bunch of captured niggers WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' YOU DECIDE BAD RAP BATTLE SUGGESTIONS OF HISTORRRY Who Won? Fandoms Haters Category:Blog posts